Prawdziwy opis wypadku z panem Waldemarem
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} thumb|250px|Oryginalna ilustracja autorstwa Harry'ego Clarke'a, 1919. Trudno - doprawdy - dziwić się temu, że nadzwyczajny wypadek, jaki się zdarzył panu Waldemarowi, stał się przyczyną sporów. Cud by to był, gdyby się stało inaczej - szczególniej w takich, a nie innych okolicznościach. Chęć wszystkich stron zainteresowanych dochowania sprawie tajemnicy, przynajmniej na razie lub do czasu pozyskania sposobności nowych badań, oraz nasze ku ich uskutecznieniu wysiłki dały powód do rozpowszechnionych wśród ogółu, nie uzasadnionych lub przesadnych pogłosek, które, ukazując sprawę w świetle najdotkliwiej mylnym, stały się, ma się rozumieć, źródłem głębokiej niewiary. W chwili obecnej istnieje konieczność, abym podał fakty, w tej przynajmniej postaci, w jakiej sam je rozumiem. Oto są - w streszczeniu: W ostatnich trzech latach uwagę moją kilkakrotnie pociągały ku sobie zjawiska magnetyzmu i mniej więcej dziewięć miesięcy temu niemal znienacka uderzyła mię myśl, że w szeregu dotychczasowych doświadczeń popełniono jedną zastanawiającą i niewytłumaczoną lukę: nikogo nie poddano dotąd magnetyzmowi in articulo mortis. Wypadało tedy zbadać: po pierwsze - czy pacjent w tym stanie posiada jakąkolwiek wrażliwość na prąd magnetyczny; po wtóre - czy, w razie twierdzącym, wrażliwość owa pod wpływem danych warunków uszczupla się lub wzrasta; po trzecie - w jakim stopniu i na jaki przeciąg czasu można drogą owych doświadczeń powściągnąć zaborczość śmierci. Były i inne punkty do zbadania, lecz powyższe najbardziej podżegały moją ciekawość, szczególnie ów ostatni ze względu na niepomierną doniosłość wynikających zeń następstw. Szukając wokół osobnika, za którego pomocą mógłbym wyjaśnić owe punkty, mimo woli zwróciłem uwagę na przyjaciela mego - Ernesta Waldemara, znanego kompilatora "Biblioteca Forensica" oraz autora (pod pseudonimem Issachara Marxa) polskich przekładów "Walensteina" i "Gargantuy". Waldemar, który od roku 1839 przebywał głównie w Harlemie (Nowy Jork),jest lub był godny szczególnej uwagi z powodu swej niezwykłej chudości - dolną połową ciała przypominał niezmiernie Johna Randolpha - oraz z powodu białych baków, odrzynających się od czarnej czupryny w ten sposób, że każdy brał ową czuprynę za perukę. Był wyjątkowo nerwowego usposobienia i dzięki temu stanowił doskonałe narzędzie dla doświadczeń magnetycznych. Po dwakroć lub po trzykroć przyprawiłem go o sen bez zbytnich wysiłków, lecz zawiodły mię inne oczekiwania, powzięte na zasadzie osobliwej budowy jego ciała. Nigdy wola jego nie uległa mi istotnie i całkowicie, zaś pod względem jasnowidzenia nie osiągnąłem skutków, na których mógłbym cokolwiek ugruntować. Moje w tym kierunku niepowodzenia przypisywałem zawsze chwiejnym stanom jego zdrowia. Na kilka miesięcy przed naszą znajomością lekarze stwierdzili w nim zgoła wyraźne suchoty. Miał niezaprzeczenie zwyczaj mówienia o swej bliskiej śmierci ze sporą obojętnością, jak o rzeczy nieuniknionej i nie nadającej się do żalu. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy wyżej skreślone myśli po raz pierwszy przyszły mi do głowy, przypomniałem sobie Waldemara. Zbyt dobrze znałem poważny światopogląd tego człowieka, ażebym obawiał się jakichkolwiek z jego strony przeszkód; przy tym nie miał on w Ameryce krewnych, którzy by mogli pod pozorem słuszności wtrącić się do sprawy. Zgoła otwarcie wyznałem mu moje zamiary i, ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu, okazał w tym kierunku bardzo gorliwą ciekawość. Rzekłem: ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu, ponieważ pomimo zawsze łaskawego udzielania mi swej osoby, gwoli doświadczeń, nigdy nie zdradzał współczucia dla mych badań. Choroba jego należała do rodzaju tych, które pozwalają na dokładne przewidzenie chwili swego rozwiązania, i koniec końcem zapadł pomiędzy nami układ, że uprzedzi mnie na dwadzieścia cztery godziny przed owym kresem, który lekarze zgonowi jego wyznaczą. Siedem miesięcy upłynęło obecnie od czasu, gdy od Waldemara otrzymałem list następującej treści: "Kochany Panie Uczynisz chyba niezgorzej, jeżeli przyjdziesz teraz, D. i F. twierdzą zgodnie, iż nie przetrwam jutrzejszej północy i - moim zdaniem - rachuby ich są trafne lub też niewiele od prawdy odbiegają. Waldemar." Otrzymałem ów list w pół godziny po jego napisaniu i najwyżej w kwadrans potem byłem już w pokoju konającego. Nie widziałem go od dni dziesięciu i przeraziła mię straszliwa zmiana, która w nim zaszła w tak krótkim czasie. Twarz jego miała barwę ołowiu, oczy zgoła wygasły, a wychudł tak znacznie, że skóra na policzkach popękała. Wydzieliny flegmy stały się niezwykle obfite, puls zaledwo wyczuwalny. Mimo to zachował w sposób dziwnie osobliwy wszystkie władze umysłowe oraz pewną dozę sił fizycznych. Mówił wyraźnie, sam bez niczyjej pomocy zażywał lekarstwa, które były jeno półśrodkami, i w chwili gdym wszedł do pokoju, był zajęty kreśleniem jakichś uwag w notatniku. Znajdował się w łożu, wsparty na poduszkach. Doktorzy D. i F. czuwali nad nim. Uścisnąwszy dłoń Waldemara, wziąłem tych panów na stronę i otrzymałem od nich szczegółowe sprawozdanie ze stanu chorego. Lewe płuco od osiemnastu miesięcy znajdowało się w stanie na wpół zwapniałym lub chrząstkowym i całkowicie zatraciło zdolność jakiejkolwiek funkcji życiowej. Prawe zaś - w swej górnej okolicy było - jeśli nie doszczętnie - w każdym razie częściowo zwapniałe, podczas gdy dolna jego połać była jeno miazgą ropnych, przenikających się nawzajem wrzodów. Stwierdzono kilka głębokich rozpadów oraz w jednym miejscu - ścisły przyrost żeber. Te zmiany prawego płuca były stosunkowo świeżej daty. Wapnienie odbywało się z niezwykłą szybkością - miesiąc temu nie wykryto jeszcze jego śladów - zaś przyrost zauważono dopiero w ostatnich trzech dniach. Niezależnie od suchot domyślano się anewryzmu aorty, lecz pod tym względem symptomaty wapnienia wzbraniały dokładnej diagnozy. Zdaniem obydwu lekarzy śmierć pana Waldemara miała nastąpić nazajutrz, w niedzielę, około północy. Była właśnie sobota, godzina siódma wieczorem. Opuszczając łoże konającego dla rozmowy ze mną, doktorzy D. i F. pożegnali go na zawsze. Nie zamierzali doń powrócić, lecz ustępując mym prośbom, zgodzili się odwiedzić chorego około godziny dziesiątej w nocy. Po ich wyjściu mówiłem z Waldemarem swobodnie o jego bliskiej śmierci i ze szczególnym naciskiem - o zamierzonym przez nas doświadczeniu. Okazał, jak zawsze, szczerą ku temu gotowość, a nawet zdradził gorącą chęć poddania się doświadczeniu i naglił mię do natychmiastowego wykonania. W pokoju do pomocy było dwoje służby - mężczyzna i kobieta, lecz nie czułem się dość na siłach, aby się podjąć tak poważnego zadania bez zapewnienia sobie skuteczniejszego współpracownictwa niźli ta, którego mogłyby udzielić wspomniane osoby w razie niespodzianego wypadku. Odsunąłem tedy doświadczenie na godzinę ósmą, kiedy przybycie znajomego mi poniekąd Teodora L. - studenta medycyny - miało mnie ostatecznie wybawić z mego zakłopotania. Pierwotnie postanowiłem wyczekiwać przyjścia lekarzy, lecz skłoniły mię do natychmiastowego rozpoczęcia doświadczeń - po pierwsze - usilne prośby Waldemara, po wtóre zaś - moje własne przekonanie, iż nie mam chwili do stracenia, gdyż było jasne, że chory kona. Pan L. był tyle uprzejmy, iż zadośćuczynił wyrażonej przeze mnie prośbie notowania wszystkiego, cokolwiek się zdarzy. I właśnie na jego sprawozdaniu, że tak powiem, wzoruję moją opowieść. Pomijając skróty, przytaczam je dosłownie. Było mniej więcej pięć minut do ósmej, gdy ująwszy dłoń pacjenta prosiłem go, aby możliwie jasno stwierdził wobec pana L., że na jego - Waldemara - wyraźne życzenie mam go poddać doświadczeniom magnetycznym w takich a takich okolicznościach. Odpowiedział cicho, lecz wyraźnie: - Tak, pragnę poddać się doświadczeniom magnetycznym - i natychmiast dorzucił: - Obawiam się nie bez powodu, żeś zwlekał zbyt długo. Podczas gdy mówił, rozpocząłem ów rodzaj pasów, których skuteczność dla uśpienia jego osoby była mi już wiadoma. Pierwszy ruch mej dłoni, przesuniętej po jego czole, wywarł na nim wpływ widoczny, lecz pomimo zużycia całej mojej usilności, nie osiągnąłem żadnego innego postrzegalnego skutku aż do godziny dziesiątej minut dziesięć, kiedy lekarze D. i F. przybyli zgodnie z umową. W kilku słowach wytłumaczyłem im moje zamiary i, ponieważ nie czynili mi żadnych przeszkód, twierdząc, iż pacjent jest w okresie agonii, bez wahania trwałem nadal w swej czynności, zastępując wszakże pasy poprzeczne - wzdłużnymi i skupiając wszystek mój wzrok w oku konającego. W tym czasie puls jego stał się niewyczuwalny, oddech zaś utrudniony i nacechowany półminutowymi przerwami. Stan ów trwał kwadrans niemal bez zmiany, po upływie tego czasu wszakże z piersi konającego wyrwało się jedno prawidłowe, chociaż straszliwie przepastne westchnienie, i chrapliwość oddechu minęła, a raczej chrapanie stało się niesłyszalne. Przerwy nie zmniejszyły się. Kończyny jego ciała były zimne jak lód. O pięć minut do jedenastej zauważyłem nieomylne oznaki przemocy magnetycznej. Szkliste migotania oka przybrały mozolny wyraz spojrzeń do wewnątrz, które się zdarzają jeno w wypadkach somnambulizmu i co do których nie można się pomylić. Za pomocą kilku poprzecznych, szybkich pasów zniewoliłem powieki do drgania, które nas zazwyczaj przed snem nawiedza, i przedłużając nieco tę czynność zdziałałem, iż zamknęły się zupełnie. Nie poprzestałem na tym i nadal wykonywałem swe ruchy dosadniej i z bardziej natężonym wysiłkiem woli, aż całkowicie sparaliżowałem członki śpiącego, nadawszy im uprzednio wygodne według wszelkich pozorów położenie. Nogi były całkowicie wyprostowane wzdłuż. Ręce z lekka wyciągnięte, spoczywały na łóżku w umiarkowanej odległości od bioder. Głowa była bardzo nieznacznie wzniesiona. Gdym tego dokonał, wybiła północ.Zwróciłem się do obecnych z prośbą zbadania stanu, w którym się znajduje Waldemar. Po kilku próbach stwierdzili, iż znajduje się w stanie niezwykle doskonałej katalepsji magnetycznej. Ciekawość obydwu lekarzy wielce urosła. Doktor D. postanowił niezwłocznie całą noc spędzić przy chorym - podczas, gdy doktor F. pożegnał nas, obiecując wrócić skoro świt. Pan L. i służba zostali. Pozostawiliśmy Waldemara w całkowitym spokoju aż do godziny trzeciej z rana - wówczas zbliżyłem się doń i znalazłem go ściśle w tym samym stanie, co w chwili odejścia doktora F. - to znaczy, iż trwał w tej samej pozycji, iż miał puls niewyczuwalny, oddech słaby, zaledwo pochwytny - dostępny jeno probierzowi zbliżonego do ust zwierciadła, oczy zamknięte, a ciało sztywne i zimne jak marmur. Wszakże wygląd ogólny bez wątpienia nie był wyglądem trupa. Zbliżając się do Waldemara, zrobiłem coś w rodzaju półwysiłku, aby zniewolić jego prawą dłoń do stowarzyszenia się z moją w ruchach, które z lekka kreśliłem ponad nim. Dawniej, próbując tych doświadczeń z chorym, nie osiągałem nigdy całkowitego skutku i doprawdy nie miałem nadziei, że tym razem uda mi się lepiej, lecz ku memu wielkiemu zdziwieniu dłoń jego powtarzała bardzo łagodnie, chociaż z lekka jeno kreśląc, wszystkie dłonią moją wskazane kierunki. Postanowiłem narazić go na kilka słów rozmowy. - Waldemarze - rzekłem - czy śpisz? Nie odpowiedział, lecz zauważyłem dreszcz w jego wargach i byłem zmuszony powtórzyć moje pytanie po dwakroć i po trzykroć. Za trzecim razem nieznaczne drżenie poruszyło jego ciałem, powieki uniosły się same przez się, jak gdyby po to tylko, aby odsłonić białe pasmo ocznej gałki - wargi poruszyły się leniwie i w zaledwo pochwytnym szepcie uroniły te słowa: - Tak... śpię teraz. Nie budźcie mnie! Pozwólcie mi umrzeć w tym stanie! Dotknąłem ciała - było sztywne jak wprzódy. Dłoń prawa, jak przed chwilą, ulegała wskazaniom mojej dłoni. Spytałem znowu śpiącego somnambulicznie: - Czy zawsze czujesz ból w piersi, Waldemarze? Odpowiedź nastąpiła nie natychmiast, a była jeszcze mniej wyraźna niż pierwsza: - Ból? Bynajmniej. Umieram. Uważałem w danej chwili za niestosowne niepokojenie nadal jego osoby, toteż nie przybyły żadne słowa ani czyny - aż do przyjścia doktora F., który uprzedził nieco wschód słońca i doznał zdziwienia bez granic, zastawszy chorego jeszcze przy życiu. Po zbadaniu pulsu śpiącego i zbliżeniu do ust zwierciadła, prosił mię, abym doń przemówił. - Czy wciąż śpisz, Waldemarze? Jak wprzódy, upłynęło kilka minut bez odpowiedzi i - w przeciągu tego czasu - konający zdawał się skupiać wszystkie swe siły dla pozyskania mowy. Na powtórzone po raz czwarty przeze mnie pytanie odpowiedział bardzo cicho, prawie niesłyszalnie: - Tak, wciąż... śpię... umieram. Było to wnioskiem, a raczej życzeniem lekarzy, aby Waldemar pozostał - bez żadnych przeszkód - w obecnym stanie widomego spokoju aż do chwili, kiedy śmierć przyjdzie, a przyjść miała - według jednogłośnego zdania - w przeciągu minut pięciu. Postanowiłem wszakże raz jeszcze doń przemówić i powtórzyłem po prostu pytanie poprzednie. Podczas gdym mówił, w twarzy śpiącego odbyło się znaczne przeobrażenie. Oczy, z lekka widoczne spoza przesłaniających je powiek, zapadły się w swych orbitach - skóra nabrała trupich zabarwień przypominających nie tyle pergamin, ile biały papier, i dwa okrągłe suchotnicze wypieki, które dotąd tkwiły uporczywie na środku każdego policzka, zgasły znienacka. Używam tego określenia, ponieważ nagłość ich zaniku narzuciła mej wyobraźni raczej zgaszoną świecę niźli wszelkie inne porównania. Jednocześnie górna warga skurczyła się, uchodząc wzwyż ponad zęby, które przed chwilą szczelnie przesłaniała, podczas gdy dolna szczęka w pochwytnych niemal dla ucha podrygach opadła, pozostawiając usta w zupełnym rozwarciu i odsłaniając w pełni sczerniały i obrzmiały jęzor. Przypuszczam, iż wszyscy obecni oswojeni byli z okropnościami śmiertelnego łoża, lecz wygląd Waldemara był w tej chwili tak potworny, tak ponad wszelką wyobraźnię potworny, że wszyscy tłumnie cofnęli się precz - od obrębu łoża. Czuję oto teraz, żem doprowadził moją opowieść do chwili, kiedy zbuntowany czytelnik odmówi mi wszelkiego zaufania. Mimo to uważam za swój obowiązek ciągnąć dalej opowieść. Zanikła w Waldemarze najsłabsza oznaka życia i, sądząc, że umarł, poleciliśmy go opiece służby, gdy nagle sprężysta fala ruchu zaznaczyła swą obecność w języku. Trwało to zapewne jedną chwilę. Po upływie tego czasu z wyważonych i znieruchomiałych szczęk wypłynął głos - głos taki, że próba określenia tego głosu byłaby szaleństwem. Są wszakże dwa lub trzy przymiotniki, które doń można w przybliżeniu zastosować: oto mogę powiedzieć, iż dźwięk ów był ostry, poszarpany i stłumiony, lecz potworna jego całość wymyka się określeniom, a to z powodu, że nigdy dźwięki podobne nie dotykały swym rykiem ucha ludzkiego. Były wszakże dwa szczegóły, którym, jak myślałem wówczas i myślę dotychczas, można było przypisać cechy charakterystyczne owego tonu i które zdolne były dać wyobrażenie o jego nieziemskiej poczwarności. Po pierwsze, głos zdawał się dosięgać naszych, a w każdym razie moich uszu tak, jakby wybiegał z niezmiernie odległej przestrzeni lub z podziemnej przepaści. Po wtóre (obawiam się doprawdy nieuniknionej niezrozumiałości mych słów) wywierał na mnie takie wrażenie, jakie na zmyśle dotyku wywiera lepka lub galaretowata miazga. Mówię jednocześnie o dźwięku i o głosie. Otóż chcę zaznaczyć, iż dźwięk posiadał rozczłonkowanie wyraźne, a nawet straszliwie, przerażająco wyraźne. Waldemar zdobył się na mowę, najwidoczniej odpowiadając na zadane mu przeze mnie kilka minut temu pytanie. Czytelnik sobie przypomina, że go zapytałem, czy śpi nieustannie. Odpowiedź teraz brzmiała: - Tak, nie... spałem, a teraz... teraz jestem martwy. Nikt z obecnych nie próbował odeprzeć ani nawet przytłumić nieopisanego, pełnego zgrozy przerażenia, które tak nieodparcie wznieciły te nieliczne, a w ten sposób wymówione słowa. Student L. stracił przytomność. Służba niezwłocznie pierzchła z pokoju i nic by jej nie zmusiło do powrotu. Co się zaś tyczy moich własnych wrażeń - tych nie próbuję nawet udostępnić zrozumieniu czytelnika. Godzinę niemal krzątaliśmy się w milczeniu (nikt słowa nie uronił) dokoła pana L., aby go ocucić. Gdy odzyskał zmysły, przystąpiliśmy ponownie do badań nad stanem Waldemara. Stan ów pod każdym względem trwał w tej samej postaci, w jakiej opisałem go ostatnio, z tą jeno różnicą, że zwierciadło nie dawało już żadnej oznaki oddechu. Próba upustu krwi z ręki spełzła na niczym. Muszę też zaznaczyć iż wspomniana część ciała odmówiła posłuszeństwa mej woli. Na próżno próbowałem zaprawić ją do powtarzania ruchów mej dłoni. Jedyna, rzeczywista oznaka magnetycznego wpływu ujawniała się obecnie w ruchliwym trzepotaniu się języka. Ilekroć zwracałem się do Waldemara z pytaniem, zdawało się, że czyni wysiłek w celu odpowiedzi, lecz że akt jego woli nie jest dość trwały. Na pytania, zadawane nie przeze mnie, jeno przez inne osoby, był bezwzględnie nieczuły, chociaż starałem się nawiązać styczność magnetyczną pomiędzy nim a każdym z obecnych. Przypuszczam, że podałem teraz wszystkie wiadomości, niezbędne dla zrozumienia w danym okresie stanu śpiącego snem somnambulicznym. Pozyskaliśmy innych pielęgniarzy i o godzinie dziesiątej opuściłem mieszkanie w towarzystwie obydwu doktorów oraz pana L. W porze popołudniowej wszyscy ponownie odwiedziliśmy pacjenta. Stan jego był bezwzględnie jednaki. Wszczęliśmy spór na temat pomyślności i możliwości obudzenia go ze snu, lecz wkrótce przyszliśmy do zgodnego wniosku, iż w ten sposób nią pozyskamy żadnych pożądanych skutków. Było jasne, iż przemoc magnetyczna powściągnęła działanie śmierci lub tego, o czym zazwyczaj słowo śmierć napomyka. Stało się dla nas wszystkich oczywistością, iż obudzenie Waldemara byłoby po prostu stwierdzeniem jego zgonu lub przyśpieszeniem śmiertelnego rozkładu. Od owej chwili aż do końca zeszłego tygodnia - mniej więcej siedmiomiesięczny odstęp czasu - zbieraliśmy się codziennie w mieszkaniu Waldemara w towarzystwie innych jeszcze doktorów i znajomych. W przeciągu tego czasu śpiący trwał ściśle w jednakim, opisanym już przeze mnie stanie. Dozór pielęgniarzy trwał nieustannie. W zeszły piątek postanowiliśmy ostatecznie poddać go ocknieniu lub przynajmniej próbie ocknienia i właśnie opłakane zapewne skutki tej ostatniej próby dały powód do tylu sporów wśród kół prywatnych oraz do tylu mylnych pogłosek, w których nie mogę się nie dopatrzyć wyniku niczym nie usprawiedliwionej łatwowierności tłumu. Dla pozbawienia Waldemara katalepsji magnetycznej uciekłem się do zwykłych pasów. Przez czas pewien nie było żadnych skutków. Jedyną oznaką powrotu do życia był częściowy opad tęczówki. Zauważyliśmy jako zjawisko wielce odmienne, iż owej zniżce tęczówek towarzyszyły bardzo obfite wydzieliny żółtawej wilgoci (spod powiek) o zapachu ostrym i niezmiernie przykrym. Wówczas poddano mi myśl wypróbowania mych wpływów magnetycznych na dłoni pacjenta, jak to uprzednio czyniłem. Jąłem próbować, lecz nadaremnie. Doktor F. wyraził życzenie, abym zadał pacjentowi jakiekolwiek pytanie. Uczyniłem temu zadość w sposób następujący: - Waldemarze, czy możesz nas objaśnić, jakie uczucia lub pragnienia posiadasz obecnie? Tu nastąpił natychmiast powrót gorączkowych wypieków na policzki, język drgnął lub raczej zakłębił się gwałtownie w jamie ustnej (chociaż szczęki i wargi zachowywały wciąż swój bezruch) i wreszcie ten sam straszliwy głos, o którym mówiłem, wyszarpnął się stamtąd: - Na miłość Boga! Prędzej... prędzej! Pogrążcie mnie we śnie! Lub... prędzej... zbudźcie mnie! Toć mówię wam, żem martwy! Byłem do głębi wstrząśnięty i przez chwilę wahałem się, co mam czynić. Zrobiłem zrazu wysiłek, aby uspokoić pacjenta, lecz nie osiągnąwszy w tym kierunku skutków dla zupełnego braku woli, odwróciłem zamiar i starałem się co prędzej obudzić go ze snu. Postrzegłem wkrótce, iż ten zamiar uwieńczy się zupełnym tryumfem, lub raczej roiłem, iż mój tryumf będzie zupełny, i jestem pewien, iż wszyscy obecni spodziewali się ocknienia śpiącego. Lecz żadna istota ludzka nie mogła się spodziewać tego, co się w rzeczywistości zdarzyło, wybiega to poza wszelką granicę prawdopodobieństwa. Gdym szybko czynił pasy magnetyczne wśród okrzyków:"Martwy! martwy!", którymi po prostu bluzgał język, nie zaś wargi śpiącego, całe jego ciało - od razu - w przeciągu minuty lub mniej niż minuty - obluźniło się - rozpadło się na źdźbła - doszczętnie zgniło mi w rękach. Na łożu - w oczach wszystkich obecnych - leżała wstrętna, na wpół płynna miazga: coś w rodzaju potwornej zgnilizny. ---- Zobacz też: Zadziwiające oddziaływanie mermeryzmu na umierającego - inny przekład tego opowiadania Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *The Facts in the Case of M. Valdemar (oryginał w języku angielskim) *La Vérité sur le cas de M. Valdemar (w języku francuskim) *Правда о том, что случилось в мистером Вальдемаром (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim